Harry Potter The Dark Trio
by Lord Peverell-Potter-Black
Summary: Harry Potter had never felt so betrayed until he found out about Dumbledore's crimes against him and his friends but what will he do about it will he stay and fight for the Light or will he Turn to the Dark all will be revealed in Harry Potter The Dark Trio Evil Dumbledore, Dark Trio, Somewhat Goodish Voldemort
1. chapter 1

AUTHORS NOTE

Hello fellow fan fiction readers/Writers this is my first story published on most of my stories have been published on other sites such as Wattpad just a heads up in advance there will be times where the will be major breaks between chapters as i do have a few things going on in my life right now so i thought i should just get it out there now anyway please enjoy the story thank you

Harry was sitting on his bed in the room he shared with Ron in Number 12 Grimmuld Place trying to nurse the massive headache he had gotten Ron and Hermione had gone downstairs sometime ago he was just about to get up himself when the headache came up tenfold the pain was so great the he passed out

FLASH

Harry was in Sirius room upstairs Harry i need to let you know something Sirius said whats up He asked Sirius gave a sigh before Harry Dumbledore isn't the man you thought hes been manipulating you Everything thats happened has been tests designed by him to see how well you would do and if your up to scale with his plans he knew That Voldemort was in the castle in your first year and he knew who was hosting him he also knew the location of the Chamber he knew i was innocent and last but certainly not least he knew there was a way to get you out of the Triwizard Tournament but he didn't and just now i heard of his plan to Ki but he didn't get to finish the door burst open and Dumbledore stood there fury etched on his face You forget black walls have ears he snarled OBLIVIATE

FLASH

Harry was outside the kitchen listening in on what Dumbledore was whispering, we need to find a way to dispose of Black his getting to troublesome i have had to Oblivate Potter multiple times now because of him i just might have to kill him myself and then dispose of the body and then tell potter he died on a mission for me there was a pause and then the door was wrenched open Harry tumbled inside his wand flashing out and turning around he went to curse Dumbledore but never got the chance OBLIVIATE

FLASH

Harry was in the department of mysteries He was fighting a Lucius blasting the blond man aside he saw Bellatrix cast a stunner at Sirius but out the corner of his Eye he saw a jet of Emerald Green light blast out of Dumbledore's wand and hit Sirius square in the chest.

Flash

Harry was standing before Voldemort a smirk on his face so we have done as you ask my lord Potter very good Harry you and your friends have pleased me i knew there was a reason i accepted you into my ranks as my Heir Voldemort replied now get back to the orderHarry nodded once and disapprating back to grimmuld place only to have Dumbledore's wand pointed at him OBLIVIATE

Flashback end

Harry's eyes snapped open his Magic swirling around him snapping up the room rage clouding his thoughts the room door flew open and Ron and Hermione Stepped inside stopping at the sight of Harry's magic lashing out Hermione stepped forward a gleam in her eye Harry whats wrong she asked

Harrys attention snapped to her in a calm deatly voice he said i'll Kill him i'll kill them all they dare betray me they dare mess with my memories He dare kill Sirius. Good you've remembered Ron said as he stepped forward yes i have and Dumbledore will Fall he said now we need to let the Dark Lord know we have returned we will stay at Malfoy Manor for the rest of thr summer before we head back to Hogwarts we will make up a story for Dumbledore once we return both of them nodded before they fixed the destroyed room before sneaking outside after making it look like a duel had took place they disapparated to Malfoy Manor


	2. Chapter 2 Taking Up The Heir Ship

Harry Ron and Hermione all appeared at the gates of Malfoy Manor walking through they felt the wards recognize their magical signature and welcome them in not two seconds after they stepped through lights flickered on inside the Manor and three wizards stepped outside their wands drawn just in case from the distance Harry could just make out who they were Draco Lucius and Voldemort once Draco got them in their eyesight he yelled out its Harry and the others Father yes I can see that Draco but be careful while I have not changed the wards to not allow them access they still may not remember their on our side.

Harry turned to the others with a smirk come now Lucy I am insulted that you would insinuate that the old geezer's memory charms could hold forever Lucius frowned okay its them Draco gave his father a smirk told you father, yes, yes but its better safe than sorry. It is good to see you well my heir Voldemort said yes I know Tom frankly I am astounded that I let Dumbledore get the drop on me I should have had my guard up when I re-entered that house after we killed those Order Members I take it that Severus let you know that we were obliviated but I suspected that was the case when you didn't return when you said you would Severus just confirmed it for me it is also why I didn't summon you through your marks came the reply from the Dark Lord.

Okay well anyway we will see ourselves to our rooms as it is cold out here oh and by the way where staying here until the summer ends and we'll feed some bullshit about how you kidnapped us to Dumbledore and how you tried saying we were on your side and that he was manipulating us but we managed to escape and return to him now goodnight and with that the trio walked inside and went to bed.

LINEBREAK

After a refreshing sleep Harry awoke and went downstairs to Ron and Hermione having breakfast after having his own fill of food he put on his pair of emerald robes with a black lining and walked over to the fireplace after grabbing some floo powder he called Borgin and Burkes whooshing through the fireplace he came to a stop at the seedy shop and making his way outside he headed for the stairs leading to Diagon when his path was blocked by two men leering at him they began to circle him now what's a pretty thing like you doing down here giving them both a sneer he said I have business to attend to today gentlemen I suggest you get out of my way before you wind up dead no that isn't how it works pretty boy but they never finished their sentence because Harry's wand was out and two killing curses speed at them before they dropped to the floor dead everyone turned to look at him at the flash of green light before a voice spoke up unless you have a problem with my heir I suggest you all get back to business everyone turned to look at the Dark Lord fear in their eyes before they scurried off to continue with their pathetic lives Tom how are you ah Harry glad I ran into you, you can take your friends with you to see if they have any heirship to a family line now I must be going good day to you and he walked of leaving his friends with him very well let's get going all three of them stepping into Diagon making their way into Gringotts they stepped through the doors of the bank before making their way to the first teller available clearing his throat he spoke I would like to see the manager of the Potter Accounts the goblin kept his head down and in a bored drawl it said name. Harry Potter the goblin looked up in surprise Mr Potter of course one moment it turned around and spoke in the goblin language to another goblin before the second one came round please follow me Mr Potter your friends will have to stay behind ah Harry replied sorry Griphook but I need my friends to come with me so they can take the heirship test and it would be easier if they came with me Every Goblin within Hearing distance including Griphook looked up in surprise you remember my name Mr Potter well of course I do you are the goblin that took me to my trust vault when I was eleven.

Griphook shook his head very well please follow me Griphook lead them into a Hallway where the account managers worked they passed by many old families names Bones Malfoy Greengrass Crabbe Goyle Prewett Peverell Weasley Dumbledore (sneers where directed at that one) Zabini Black and then finally Potter Griphook knocked on the door and a throaty voice responded come in stepping inside Harry closed the door after Ron and Hermione entered Ah Mr Potter I had wondered when I would be seeing you you're here to take up your heirships I take it indeed I am Master Goblin as are my two friends beside me thought it would be easier very well, my name is Rilock I have been the holder of the Potter Family accounts for over 100 years and it has been over 20 since a Potter has walked through that door that being said please allow three drops of your blood to hit this parchment and we shall know if you are the heir to any other families holding out a dagger for Harry to used he grabbed it and sliced his palm open letting three drops hit the piece of parchment he waved his hand and the cut healed over before writing began scribbling over it looking at it he read

Harrison James Potter

Heir to Potter Blood

Heir to Black Magic/Blood

Heir to Peverell Blood

Heir to Slytherin Right of Conquest

Heir to Gryffindor Blood

Potter Account Holdings

Potter Trust Vault 500,000

Potter Family Vault 67,000,000,000 Galleons

Potter Estate

Potter Manor

Marauders Dwelling

Black Account Holdings

Black Family Vault 50,000,000,000

Black Manor

12 Grimmuld Place

Peverell Account Holdings

Peverell Manor

Family Vault 100,000,000,000

Slytherin Account Holdings

Slytherin Manor

200,000,000,000

Gryffindor Account Holdings

Gryffindor Manor

300,000,000,000

Total Estimate 7,350,500,000 Galleons

Everyone's Jaws dropped Ron Gave a loud Bloody Hell Hermione just gaped and Harry whistled Holy shit Rilock well that effectively makes you the richest wizard alive Mr Potter well Mr Weasley you next Ron nodded before doing the same

Ronald Billius Weasley

Son of House Weasley 6 in line for Heirship

Heir to Prewett Blood

Heir to Hufflepuff Blood

Weasley Account Holdings

Trust Vault

4000

Prewett Account Holdings

Prewett Manor

50,000,000

Hufflepuff Account Holdings

Hufflepuff Manor

250,000,000,000

Total Estimate 250,005,004,000 Galleons

Ron looked completely shocked he was put out a bit that he only had 4000 galleons before he saw the rest Harry clapped him on the back there you go Ron your rich as well Ron nodded Ms Granger your turn Hermione nodded before doing the same as the others

Hermione Jane Granger

Heir to Lestrange Blood

Daughter of House Black Blood

Heir to McKinnon Blood

Heir to Ravenclaw Blood

Lestrange Account Holdings

Lestrange Manor

49,000,000,000

McKinnon Account Holdings

McKinnon Estate

20,000,000

Ravenclaw Account Holdings

Ravenclaw Estate

Ravenclaw Manor

250,000,000,000

Total Estimate 299,020,000,000 Galleon's

That is a lot of money not to mention between the three of us we have total control of Hogwarts though Harry more so then us being the Heir of two founders what do you mean Ron asked.

Hermione Sighed okay look as I am the heir of Ravenclaw I have 25% control of the castle as Hufflepuff Heir you have 25% as well but as Harry is the Heir of two founders he has 50% control so he has more control then us but together we have 100% control so we can fire people we can hire people and we control the wards ah actually Lord Potter controls the wards as Slytherin was the ward master of the school which the then Lord Godric Gryffindor took over when Slytherin left oh okay well we also have seats on the Wizengamont once we hit seventeen once we become the Lord/Lady of our respected houses wait what do you mean Lord Potter Harry cleared his throat and said two words Triwizard Tournament both Hermione and Ron Nodded okay so Harry can take his seats now never mind.

Harry nodded that reminds me I Lord Harrison James Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor do hereby relieve Albus Dumbledore Control of my Family seats and barr him access to my family vaults until such a time as he can be trusted so I say so mote it be there was a flash of magic as his words took affect now that is done I would also like you to transfer 2,000,000 Galleons from the Potter Vault to the vault of Remus Lupin Rilock nodded it will be done I would also like you not to notify him of the transfer until I can get him out of Dumbledore's thumb again Rilock nodded his head okay well I believe that concludes our business thank you for your help Rilock and with that the Trio Left Gringotts heading back to Malfoy Manor.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry walked inside the Manor Ron and Hermione beside him he walked into The Dark Lords Chambers Where he saw him going over some paper work he waited for a bit until he looked up and saw Harry ah your back how did it go? he asked Harry gave a grin your looking at the new Lord Potter-Back-Peverell-Slytherin-Gryffindor Tom looked at him Slytherin what do you mean Slytherin Harry gave a sympathetic look i have the Title of Lord Slytherin by Right of Conquest when i defeated you as a baby the rest are by blood except Black thats Blood and Magic Ron is the new Heir Of Prewett and Hufflepuff and Hermione is the Heiress of Lestrange McKinnon and Ravenclaw together we have full control of Hogwarts

you unfortunately have lost the title of Heir of Slytherin and of course you were never the Lord because you didnt take it up you were also banished from the Slytherin Line Anger and Sadness Flashed through Tom he was about to speak before Harry cut across him I Lord Slytherin Formerly Welcome Tom Marvolo Riddle Back into the Slytherin Family may he once again find Comfort in the Family Magics as the Rightful Heir of Slytherin So i say so Mote it be

a flash of magic solidfied the oath and the Heir Ring appeared on His hand unfortunately you won't have the lordship unless i am declared either dead incapacitated or unfit to Rule Slytherin house i also plan to take up the Wizengamont seats the Potter family has two Slytherin and Gryffindor have three and Peverell and Black have two so all together i have 10 seats i just need to find out when the next Wizengamont session is You'll have to ask Lucius that Tom said Harry nodded alright I'll do that now As he was walking out Tom called to him turning around he said what, if you take up your seats then Dumbledore will know your not under his thumb and your story won't stick

don't worry about it i'll just say that i went to Gringotts and the Goblins told me, and with that he turned around and left the room.


End file.
